


Tsundere Problems

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SMUT [6]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boobjob, F/F, Futanari, Futanari Kasumi Toyama, Masturbate, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Arisa is too embarrassed to ask for sex from her girlfriend.
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa & Toyama Kasumi, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Series: SMUT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714930
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Tsundere Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiasPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Kasumi!!!!! Thank you for bringing laughter and tears to my eyes throughout my entire bandori journey and being such a Kasumeme. I love you a lot a lot and I hope you will always stay kira kira!!!

Lately, Arisa has been really horny.

She didn't know whether it is a hormonal thing or maybe because she just finished her period, but for the past week, her urges for a cock has been getting more and more frequent. 

At first, she is still able to control it well, distracting herself with school work and practicing her keyboard. But the past few days, the urges are so bad that she is starting to fantasize about her girlfriend, Kasumi, fucking her right in the middle of the class during her history lesson. Instead of being able to distract herself with other stuff, she is getting distracted from other stuff by her constant thought of having some sexy time with Kasumi. Kasumi's touchiness isn't helping either and most of the days when she got home, her panties were soaked through.

It is not that Arisa didn't want to ask for sex, but she has never done it before. All this while, it has been Kasumi who has been asking for it. There were several times when Kasumi came over to her house, Arisa tried to hint to her about it, but that clueless vocalist just thought Arisa is being her usual tsundere self and ends up teasing her.

Arisa is getting more and more frustrated as the days go by.

_I need to do something about this._

Although she has a girlfriend who can satisfy her sexual needs, she decided to satisfy it herself, planning to finger fuck herself. The opportunity came finally when Kasumi had remedial class and had to stay back late.

"Arisaaaaaaaaaaa! I am sorry!!! I can't come to your house today!!! I have to go for remedial class..." Kasumi cried as she clings on to Arisa's arm.

"You have no one to blame but yourself. Who is the one who always don't do revisions?" Arisa crossed her arm and shakes her head. However, she is secretly glad that she finally has some alone time.

"Uuuuuu..." Kasumi continues crying, "I promise I will come after my class, okay?"

"W-Whatever!" Arisa looked away, her face slightly flushed red.

"Yayyy!" Kasumi jumps up happily and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"D-Don't do that in school! You i-idiot!" Arisa turned bright red.

_Oh no...I am so freaking horny right now...please don't think of Kasumi's cock...please...please..._

"Hehehe okok~ I will go now, okay? See you later!" Kasumi finally let's go of Arisa and hopped away. Arisa heaved a sigh of relief as she quickly picks up her bag and left the classroom.

_I need to be quick, I don't know when her class will end..._

Arisa broke into a brisk walk as she rushed back home as fast as she can.

* * *

Arisa runs up to her room as soon as she reaches home. She is silently glad that her grandma usually goes to the park in the afternoon to hang out with the other old folks. Now, she has the entire house to herself.

Arisa threw down her bag and closed the door to her room. She quickly undresses and as usual, her panties were soaked once again. Arisa slid them off and threw it aside with her uniform into the laundry basket.

_I can take care of that later..._

She lies on the bed and spread her legs wide open, her fingers already moving towards her pink spot. Arisa uses her other hand to rub her rock hard nipples, slowly transitioning to pinching it. She closed her eyes as she tries to imagine Kasumi sucking it softly, her other hand instinctively started to rub her swollen clit.

"Kasumi..." Arisa moaned as she gives in to her urges completely. Her fingers already wet from her own juices as she slides 2 fingers into her slit. 

"Aaaaahhh!!!" Arisa screamed in pleasure.

_Yes...finally...finally..._

"Arisaaaaa!!!! You were walking so fa-" The door burst open and Kasumi stood at the doorway.

It took a second for both of them to register what is happening. 

Arisa shot up immediately and wraps herself with the blanket.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!" Her face is steaming red.

"Arisa?" Kasumi's expression turned from a shocked one to a smug one. She slowly approaches Arisa with a mischievous grin.

"DIDN'T YOU HAVE REMEDIAL LESSONS??!!!" Arisa shouted.

"Heh heh~ I am glad the teacher changed it to tomorrow~" Kasumi giggled and jumped on to the bed beside Arisa, " I see you need my help more~"

"I-Idiot! I-I-" Arisa looked away, she is completely tongue-tied.

"You could've just told me you wanted to do it~" Kasumi still giving Arisa that smug grin, which Arisa finds so annoying and cute at the same time.

"G-Go away!" 

"Oh? Okay then~" Kasumi smiled and slowly walk towards the door.

"WAIT!"

"Hmm?" Kasumi turned around again, she is still grinning.

"F-Fine! I want it!" Arisa shut her eyes and shouted, she feel like digging a hole and burying herself inside.

"Ohoho~ Ask and you shall receive~" Kasumi closed the door behind her and lock it to prevent any unexpected interruptions. She took off her clothes quickly to reveal her already rock-hard dick.

"Y-You're s-so annoying..." Arisa caught a glimpse of Kasumi's dick and immediately looked away. 

Kasumi climbed on to the bed once again and slowly pry open Arisa's arms. The blanket drops down on to the bed as Arisa's assets are revealed completely to Kasumi. 

"You're just as hot as I remember you~" Kasumi teases Arisa as she grabs one of her soft boobs.

"J-Just d-do it already!" 

"Ok, ok~" Kasumi pushes Arisa down on to the bed as she stares down at her. She slowly leans in closer and connects her lips with Arisa's. The blonde reciprocates by sliding her tongue into Kasumi's mouth. 

"P-Please...y-your cock..." Arisa said softly, giving a lewd expression.

"You mean this?" Kasumi slides her dick easily into Arisa as Arisa is already dripping wet. Arisa's soft, warm walls tightened around Kasumi's dick, embracing it fully.

Both Kasumi and Arisa moaned loudly at the same time. 

Kasumi started thrusting, her cock making a lewd sound every time it goes inside Arisa. 

"Arisa...you're so wet..." 

"Mmmffhh" Arisa didn't hear what Kasumi said, her mind is exploding with pleasure. 

Kasumi interlocked her fingers with Arisa's, she bends down and started licking Arisa's nipples as her boobs bounce up and down with every thrust. 

"Kyaaaa K-Kasumi!" Arisa screamed in ecstasy. This is what she has been craving for the entire time. If only she knew it will be so easy, she would've just asked.

"Arisaaaa! I am going to cum!!!" Kasumi started thrusting faster as her dick slowly swells up, it rubs against Arisa's clit with every movement.

"KASUMIII!!!!" Arisa could feel her orgasm building up. She yells as her pussy gripped on to Kasumi's dick tightly.

Kasumi gave one final thrust and shoots her seeds deep into Arisa. Arisa could feel Kasumi's hot liquid filling up her insides. The feeling is indescribable, pleasure fill her entire body.

Both Kasumi and Arisa pants heavily as Kasumi slowly pulls out her dick which is dripping with the mixture of both their juices. 

Kasumi sat on the edge of the bed with her cock still twitching slightly.

"That was goo-" Just before Kasumi can finish her sentence, Arisa is already on her knees, licking up every last drop of cum from Kasumi's dick.

"A-Arisa...don't..." but it was too late, Arisa's soft tongue has already stimulated Kasumi's dick and it was rock-hard again.

"Y-You're so sensitive...fufu~" Arisa chuckled and rubs the tip with her fingers. Kasumi's dick twitched slightly in response.

"Uuuuu Arisa you meanie..."

"Fine fine. I shall do something for you to properly thank you, okay?" Arisa grinned as she pressed her boobs together on Kasumi's dick.

"A-Arisa!" Kasumi could feel Arisa's soft squishy boobs wrap around her cock. This is a feeling she never felt before. 

Just before Kasumi can react, Arisa started moving her boobs up and down Kasumi's shaft. Kasumi moaned in pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets tightly. Arisa lowers her head and makes circles with her tongue on Kasumi's tip. Kasumi yelped and grabbed on to Arisa's head. 

"ARISA!!! I-I CAN'T HOLD IT IN!" Kasumi screamed but Arisa did not stop. She started moving her tongue faster.

Kasumi cums a second time. Hot, white liquid shoots out of her dick and all over Arisa's face and chest. Kasumi continues riding out her orgasm as Arisa licks her cum from Kasumi's dick, which is twitching violently. 

"Haaa..." Kasumi could feel the world spinning as she lay back down on the bed, completely exhausted. Arisa giggled and wipes the remaining cum off her face with her fingers and licking it.

"And you're delicious as always~" Arisa smiles and lay beside Kasumi. Her fingers wrapping around Kasumi's hand. 

The girl who wants to be an actual star in the sky has already snooze into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to DiasPenguin! Thanks for introducing me to the wonderful world of smut XD


End file.
